Blonde Night
by More-chan
Summary: Ichigo no se reconoce. No puede dejar de pensar en devorar literalmente a la mujer que tiene enfrente. Solo una noche basta para conocer cuáles son los limites de la lujuria que lo embarga. 100%ICHIRUKI. 1000%LEMMON


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como estan? en fin,, esta historia se me ocurrió hoy! la escribí hoy y la subo hoy! porque? porque YOLO jajaja.

 **ESTA ES HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE ICHIRUKI** , aunque al principio no lo parezca, solo lleguen al final porfi!

 _ADVERTENCIA_!: contiene **lenguaje sexual explícito,** muy explícito. siempre he querido hacer un fic con un buen y suculento lemmon y pues aquí esta.

POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW,, aunque sea con dos palabras,, pero dejenme uno,, me hace feliz y los necesito u.u jajaja

en fin, lean mis niñas y ojala les guste tanto como a mi...

 **Blonde Night**

Pidió su tercera cerveza de la noche y, por lo que parecía, no iba a ser la última, ya que su humor seguía siendo el mismo. Aunque debía admitir que la música no estaba mal, y el lugar estaba lleno pero aún se podía bailar tranquilamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía, y trataría de pasarla bien aunque fuera unas horas.

-Ichwigooouu, mi bwuen amigoo – Keigo salía del baño en ese momento y a duras penas se acercaba a la barra donde se encontraban Chad, Uryuu e Ichigo.

-Keigo, maldita sea, apenas son las 2 a.m y tu ya estas ebrio? – Dijo enojado el pelinaranja mirando de arriba abajo la fachada de su amigo.

-Pero Ichiwgo estamos festejando nuestras buenas calificaciones –

-Primero, los que sacamos buenas notas somos Uryuu, Chad y yo, tu reprobaste. Segundo, si cada vez que aprobemos un examen debemos salir a festejar, ninguno de nosotros llegará a terminar la carrera.-

-Ustewdes son todos unos amargwados! – Expresó Keigo molesto mientras intentaba apoyarse en la barra y errándole a la misma, por lo tanto cayó con todo al suelo.

-Yo me largo, suerte con el muerto – Anunció Ichigo empezando a alejarse de la barra para poder ir a recorrer un poco.

Se sentó en un sillón individual en una punta del bar y siguió bebiendo su cerveza en paz. Aún no sabía por qué accedió a salir con ellos. Se justificaba diciendo que los constantes lloriqueos de Keigo terminaron por hartarlo. Pero en realidad, necesitaba despejar un poco su eterno mal humor e irritación que había adquirido hacía ya unos meses, debido a cierta enana que estaba viviendo nuevamente en su casa.

Si, ellos siempre habían discutido, pero desde el fin de la guerra, momento en que ella volvió a ser asignada a Karakura, no habían dejado de discutir y pelear constantemente. Su regreso a la ciudad no era porque fuera indispensable, ya que con Ichigo bastaba para la protección, y ella además era un teniente, tenía ahora muchas otras responsabilidades, pero la verdad era que el Sereitei estaba lejos de terminar su reconstrucción, y muchos shinigamis estaban dispersos, no sin antes darles a cada uno un nuevo sistema de comunicación y rápido traslado a la sociedad de alma, cortesía del 12avo escuadrón, en caso de emergencia.

No le molestaba realmente que Rukia viviera en su casa, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no entendía el por qué le irritaba tanto sus encuentros últimamente. Y ya estaba harto, todos sus amigos estaban hartos, así que prácticamente se dejó arrastrar a ese bar.

Dejó de cavilar y empezó a relajarse. Vaya que había mujeres hermosas allí. En la universidad no se permitía distraerse de sus estudios, pero esa noche se daría un permitido visual.

Su atención se fijó en un grupo de mujeres que bailaban en el centro de la pista. Más precisamente en una rubia de cabello largo. "Ese menear de caderas debería ser ilegal" pensó. Comenzó a analizarla y no le desagrado nada de lo que vio. Tenía unas magníficas piernas enfundadas en unas botas largas hasta arriba de la rodilla, el cuerpo lo llevaba cubierto con un vestido azul brillante que apenas le tapaba el trasero y se abrazaba perfectamente a su diminuta cintura.

La rubia pareció percatarse de su escrutinio y cruzó miradas con él. Lejos de sentirse ofendida, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, y siguió bailando esa sugerente canción, solo que ahora lo hacía a conciencia de su pelinaranjo espectador.

El shinigami sustituto, hechizado por esas caderas, comenzó a mover la cabeza tanto por el ritmo de la música, como en aprobación por el deleite que sus ojos vislumbraban. La rubia dio una media vuelta y meneó el trasero desvergonzadamente, agachándose un poco y levantándose, estirándolo hacia atrás, sus manos acompañaban su baile acariciando en ocasiones sus costados o sus muslos.

Lo estaba provocando, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Los labios de la rubia gesticulaban de a ratos la letra de la canción, e Ichigo se maravillaba con esos labios rojos profundos que estaban invitándolo silenciosamente a probarlos. La mirada de la mujer seguía conectándose a él por momentos, y esos ojos verdes aguamarina parecían enviarle destellos que provocaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, en especial en cierta parte de su anatomía.

La canción terminó y comenzó otra igual de candente para su gusto. La rubia le guiñó un ojo y esa fue su invitación para acercarse. Dejó la botella vacía a un lado del sillón y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hacia ella sonriendo discretamente. Ella siguió bailando en todo su trayecto y no despegó sus ojos de él.

Ichigo llegó a su lado y le deslizó una mano por su espalda, solo rozándola y acerco sus labios al oído de la chica.

-Hola, soy Ichigo- Saludó el pelinaranja, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla.

-Hola, soy Hikari- Devolvió la rubia sonriendo y mostrando sus hermosos dientes.

-Eres de venir seguido por aquí?-

-En realidad es la primera vez que vengo, mis amigas insistieron y la verdad es que lo necesitaba- Respondió ella bastante coqueta.

-Me sucede igual y admito que lo estoy disfrutando-

La rubia no siguió la conversación y comenzó a bailar nuevamente en una clara invitación a acompañarla para el ojimiel.

Ichigo no acostumbraba a bailar y menos algo tan íntimo, pero quizás las cervezas y el hechizo rubio bajo el que estaba ayudó en hacer flaquear su determinación y comenzó a acompañarla.

Bailaron en silencio, sensual, ella le acariciaba los brazos, él la tomaba de la cintura, la hacía girar de vez en cuando y seguía su ritmo en todo momento. La rubia posó sus manos en los hombros de él y acercó su rostro para susurrarle al oído.

-Bailas muy bien, es raro encontrar un hombre que lo haga-

-Debe ser inercia supongo, no lo hago muy seguido, y tu también bailas muy bien- Dijo él rozándole la espalda, deslizando de a poco la mano.

Siguieron bailando hasta que en un momento ella giró y quedó de espaldas a él. Comenzó a menear las caderas nuevamente al compás, solo que ésta vez bailando mucho mas pegada a Ichigo. Su trasero rozaba de a ratos su entrepierna y sus hormonas comenzaban a hacer estrago en su cuerpo.

La chica tomó las manos de él y las colocó en sus caderas, mientras ella mecía su trasero lenta y deliciosamente para júbilo del pelinaranja.

Ichigo quedó en shock unos instantes antes de corresponder sutilmente las caricias de ella. Bailó al ritmo también y aferró con sus manos el cuerpo de ella comenzando a pegarla hacia él peligrosamente.

-Eres hermosa Hikari, te lo han dicho alguna vez?- Susurró Ichigo muy cerca de su mejilla, saboreando cada una de las palabras mientras sus manos recorrían de a poco los muslos de ella.

\- Si lo han hecho, aunque no me importaba hasta que me lo has dicho tú- Contestó ella subiendo la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de él.

Hikari restregó esta vez el trasero directamente en la entrepierna del shinigami, con pasión contenida e Ichigo sintió su sangre hervir.

No le parecía bien lo que hacía, jamás había sido tan desvergonzado, pero por alguna razón, que muy dentro de sí conocía, no podía dejar de bailar con ella y estaba comenzando a perder el control. Rozó con sus manos un poco más al medio en sus muslos, casi alcanzando la entrepierna de ella, pero no llegando a ese cometido.

Inclinó su cara hacia delante quedando a centímetros del rostro de ella y, sentir sus alientos entremezclados, fue la culminación de su autocontrol. Por lo que sin poder resistirse dejó un casi inexistente beso en los labios de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Prolongó la caricia unos instantes y se retiró sin dejar de bailar con ella.

La chica sonrió y no necesito nada más para darse vuelta y reclamar los labios de Ichigo en un beso hambriento. Pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de él y pegó más sus cuerpos.

Ichigo por su parte nunca sacó sus manos de su cintura pero comenzó a dirigirlas tentativamente a su trasero.

El beso era abrasador. Ya los labios no alcanzaban y comenzaron una contienda con sus lenguas, danzando entre ellas por ver quién tomaba el control. Ichigo aventuró mordiendo sutilmente el labio superior de la chica y como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño gemido. Ella por su parte no iba a quedarse atrás y succionó con algo más de agresividad el labio inferior de él mientras sus manos le acariciaban la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el proceso.

El shinigami sustituto perdió el control y le amasó el trasero empujándola levemente hacia arriba para que ella notara con su propia piel los estragos que le estaba causando.

-Ichigo- Musitó ella mitad susurro mitad gemido.

Se sentía en una realidad paralela, donde su mente flotaba en un limbo de desesperación y lujuria, se sentía perdido, encandilado por un fuego hasta ahora desconocido. Esa chica despertaba en él cosas que jamás había sentido y el fuego arrollador que lo consumía se hizo control de su mente y le hizo decir…

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?-

.

.

El trayecto a su casa fue confuso. Si le preguntaran al día siguiente cómo fue que llegó, no sabría responder con claridad, sólo sabía que se había despedido de sus amigos, tomó a la rubia de su cintura e iniciaron la carrera a la residencia Kurosaki casi volando. Los besos y las caricias no faltaron mientras casi corrían las 10 cuadras que los separaban de su destino, sin contar las 2 veces que se detuvieron en callejones oscuros a degustarse mutuamente. La pasión los desbordaba.

Llegaron sobre las 3:30 de la madrugada, el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban. Su familia seguramente dormía.

Tomó la mano de ella y la dirigió a la escalera con prisa. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino e Ichigo la estampó contra la pared y comenzó a devorarle el cuello. Ella suspiraba mientras le acariciaba desesperada los pectorales y el abdomen. Continuaron como pudieron subiendo la escalera y llegaron a la habitación con el 15 colgado en la puerta.

El pelinaranja la abrió con cuidado y la condujo dentro. No necesitó prender la luz, la luna se encargaba bastante bien de eso. Continuaron besándose hasta llegar a la cama e Ichigo la instó a sentarse. Su conciencia regresó en ese momento, trayéndolo a la realidad de repente. No estaba bien aquello, lo sabía, pero no había podido detenerse hasta ese momento. Respiró algunas veces para serenarse un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Oye, en verdad lo lamento, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti… eres libre de decidir qué quieres hacer… - Susurró Ichigo en verdad apenado con la situación.

Hikari lo meditó un segundo. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se prendió de su cuello para comenzar un fogoso beso destructor de los miedos y dudas en la mente del chico.

La rubia comenzó un osado camino de caricias que se dirigía peligrosamente al sur. Rompió unos instantes el beso aunque no separó su boca de la de él, sus alientos seguían entremezclándose.

-No tengo dudas Ichigo, en verdad lo estoy deseando, y sé que tu también, somos ambos adultos, no tenemos porqué sentir culpa- Exclamó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. El fuego verde que desprendían sus orbes fueron transmitidas candentemente hacía él ayudando a avivar exitosamente su fuego interno.

Ichigo inició el beso ya libre de dudas y cuando el beso no fue suficiente, acometió nuevamente a su cuello, succionando levemente la delicada y cremosa piel de ella. "Suave como la seda" pensó el shinigami decidiendo que la piel de la rubia era lo más exquisito que había probado.

Ella por su parte inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso a él. Sus suspiros eran incontenibles, al igual que sus manos que tímidamente alcanzaron el borde de su pantalón.

Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a moverse subiendo por el abdomen de ella y llegando a sus pechos, donde comenzó a acariciarlos por encima de la ropa. Continuó con la reguera de besos por su cuello, pasando por la clavícula y llegando al valle de sus senos donde poco a poco fue corriendo el vestido para dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos. Perdiendo el control clavó sus dientes en uno de sus senos y succionó dejando una marca rojiza en la blanquecina y sensible piel de ese punto, ganando un más fuerte suspiro de ella que ahora sostenía la cabeza del pelinaranja, casi clavando sus uñas en sus coloridas cabellos. Ichigo bajó aún más el vestido junto con el brassier de la rubia y sus perfectos y redondos senos quedaron expuestos. Se separó unos momentos para admirar la hermosa diosa que tenía delante y lo que vio lo embelesó por completo.

La hermosa rubia tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo, su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, los labios hinchados y más rojos que nunca, al igual que sus mejillas y tenía una senda brillante que iba desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, producto de los húmedos besos de él, que culminaba en esa marca que la reclamaba como suya y que se lo haría saber al mundo entero por al menos uno días.

-Eres más que hermosa, perfecta- Susurró volviendo a su ataque.

Se desvistieron con frenesí, provocando una erótica lluvia de prendas, que quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. Ichigo recostó suavemente a Hikari en su cama y él se posicionó encima de ella. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió nuevamente a sus senos, amamantando con fervor uno mientras amasaba con la misma intensidad el otro. Ella no paraba de disfrutar y se lo hacía saber con pequeños gemidos. Las manos de ella comenzaron a vagar por su espalda y más abajo acunándole con suavidad las nalgas a él.

Ichigo decidió que no era suficiente y comenzó a repartir apasionados besos por su plano abdomen aunque sus manos seguían enroscando los pequeños pozones rosados de ella. Se detuvo por algún tiempo en su ombligo, lamiéndolo y besándolo por igual. Cuando siguió descendiendo y estaba por llegar al centro de su feminidad, ella se levantó rápidamente y cambió lugares con él, dejándolo acostado y posicionándose ahora ella encima de él.

-Creo que me toca a mí- Sonrió gatunamente la chica de ojos verdes, guiñándole también un ojo y bajó sensualmente sus labios por su abdomen, delineando con su lengua cada abdominal de él. Luego besó la línea de vello que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y que marcaba el inicio de la ruta que conducía a su hombría. No se detuvo y siguió bajando, llegando al final del camino y quedando cara a cara con esa "potente" parte de la anatomía de él, que se erguía imponente ante ella. "Era grande, era gruesa y era toda para ella", comprendió fascinada Hikari y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por toda su extensión hasta llegar a la punta algo húmeda del glande. Contorneó con su lengua todo el glande con un paso infernalmente lento, para por fin engullirlo dentro de su boca. Intentó abarcar todo de él en esa primera acometida, pero no lo logró. Apenas pudo contener la mitad.

Lo retiró de su boca con una mano, solo para volver a metérselo y al mismo tiempo ir saboreando todo lo que pudiera con su lengua. Lo amó con sus labios, lamiendo y degustando todo lo que pudo, y él sostuvo los claros cabellos de ella, mientras impulsaba levemente sus caderas, en cada embestida a la boca de Hikari. Tuvieron un largo y exquisito vaivén hasta que ella lo quitó por completo de su boca y comenzó a besarlo por toda la extensión nuevamente, hasta llegar a sus testículos, dónde también beso y masajeó suavemente con una mano mientras que la otra manipulaba el pene de él, masturbándolo con frenesí.

Él decidió que era suficiente o todo terminaría ahí. Levantó a su compañera y la hizo sentarse al borde de la cama, con los pies colocados en el suelo. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, teniendo por fin de frente su hermosa y rosada feminidad. Le separó las piernas con sus manos, luego colocó una mano en su abdomen y empujó suavemente para que ella se recostara. Ella captó el mensaje y se recostó abriendo las piernas voluntariamente en el proceso.

Él tomó su ofrecimiento con gusto y se sostuvo de los muslos de ella mientras comenzaba a degustar de su feminidad, primero lento, solo besando sus labios superiores, y luego salvajemente, chupando, succionando y lamiendo su vagina, bebiendo de sus jugos. Mordisqueó levemente el clítoris de ella, ganándose un ahogado gemido. Ella no podía soportar tanto placer sin gritar, por lo que tomó la almohada de él y se apresuró a morderla, para poder gemir libremente. Pero cuando él ingresó dos dedos en su interior, su aguante se quebró y comenzó a sentir los estremecimientos de un delicioso orgasmo que Ichigo bebió satisfecho.

Ella tardó unos segundos en recuperarse mientras él limpiaba con su lengua cada salada gota que se desprendía de ella. Cuando las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas abandonaron su cuerpo, ella se incorporó al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y se besaron nuevamente, con los sabores de sus centros compartiéndose.

-Recuéstate Ichigo, esto aún no acaba – Dijo con una voz sumamente seductora la rubia e instó a Ichigo a ser él el que ocupara la cama. Cuando este estuvo completamente recostado, ella se subió encima pero esta vez en sentido opuesto y se deslizó hasta formar un sublime 69 que Ichigo tomó como un regalo del cielo.

Se degustaron mutuamente por algunos minutos, ella recibiendo en su boca lo que más pudo abarcar de él, y él explorando profundamente con su lengua los adentros de la cavidad de ella. Solo los sonidos del saboreamiento de ambos se escuchaban en la habitación, como una sinfonía de exquisito placer.

Pero como no querían agotarse simplemente así, decidieron acabarlo pronto. Ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre él, aún de espaldas y se levantó levemente par poder ubicar la punta del pene en la entrada de su cuerpo, y cuando por fin hicieron contacto, ella se sentó y de una rápida estocada él estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron por la deliciosa estrechez de su unión y fueron incapaces de moverse por unos instantes, hasta que Hikari decidió que era suficiente y, sosteniéndose de los muslos de Ichigo, comenzó un lento movimiento de entrada y salida. Lento y arrollador. La muy astuta retiraba casi por completo el miembro de su interior para lenta y dolorosamente volver a engullirlo en toda su extensión.

Ichigo estaba maravillado con la vista de la perfecta intimidad de ella atrapando a su miembro completamente. Siendo incapaz de diferenciar dónde terminaba él y donde comenzaba ella, él solo veía su hermoso trasero descendiendo deliciosamente por su hombría. Y aunque era sumamente placentero, entendió que había tenido mucha tortura por una noche. Se aferró a las caderas de ella y comenzó a penetrarla más rápidamente.

Ella no se quedó atrás y prosiguió a seguirle el ritmo, subiendo y bajando sus caderas de forma contraria a la de él, encontrándose a medio camino y llegando a un nuevo nivel de profundidad.

La rubia no podía contener sus gemidos, aunque trataba de morderse los labios, de lo contrario los vecinos acabarían llamando a la policía.

Fueron aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Más duro, más rápido, más profundo. Ichigo no podía apartar la vista de esas perfectas nalgas revotando furiosamente contra su cuerpo y quedó hipnotizado, tanto que no se resistió en darle una fuerte nalgada a uno de sus cachetes, deseando verlo por completo rosado, y lo logró. La vista de ese trasero enrojecido por su golpe le recordó a un sabroso melocotón, pero como no podía probarlo, tuvo que conformarse con amasarlo con bastante fuerza.

Hikari gimió por la nalgada y no pudo morderse el labio a tiempo, por lo que su gemido fue bastante alto aunque no tanto como un grito. Sentía tanto placer que se sentía fallecer.

Ichigo quería más, sentía que estaba en un camino al paraíso sin retorno y no iba a flaquear ahora. Se incorporó arrastrando consigo a la bella mujer, dejándola a cuatro patas. No perdió el tiempo y volvió a penetrarla bestialmente.

Hikari no comprendió que sucedió, pero poco le importó. Su interior estaba siendo llenado desde un nuevo ángulo que la hacía rasguñar el cielo, sentía que su placer rebalsaba y su mente había quedado en blanco completamente.

-Más, más Ichigo- Logró musitar con mucho esfuerzo la mujer de ojos verdes mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar tanto los testículos de él como su propia feminidad.

Ichigo aumentó nuevamente el ritmo, era casi inhumano, su cama bamboleaba constantemente y podría romperla fácilmente con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Y una vez más, sintió que no era suficiente. Salió rápidamente de ella, se levantó y cargó en sus brazos a la mujer. La llevó hasta una de las paredes de su habitación y la estampó con la espalda pegada a esta. Le levantó las piernas, ella se enroscó a su cintura y volvió a meterse en su interior sin demorar un segundo.

Eran salvajes, irreales, desgarradoras las embestidas que le proporcionaba, mientras ella solo podía aferrarse a su espalda y morderle un hombro para no gritar, porque ya ni siquiera podía gemir, solo gritar y clavarle las uñas en la espalda a su amante.

Y lo sintieron. Sintieron que pronto todo acabaría, las paredes de ella duplicaron su estrechez y estrujaron estupenda y deliciosamente la hombría de él. Ambos sentían las ya conocidas corrientes eléctricas y los espasmos que les recorrían enteramente, terminando en donde sus cuerpos estaban tan dichosamente unidos.

Ichigo aumentó por última vez sus embestidas, si es que era posible, y con uno de sus pulgares comenzó un violento masaje al clítoris de ella, que fue el detonante final de su éxtasis. Ella llegó a un colosal orgasmo, uno que no se comparaba con el anterior. Comprimió de tal forma el miembro de él, que fue obligado a acabar también, aún cuando el insaciable pelinaranja pensaba embestirla unas cuantas veces más.

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, y cuando su clímax culminó, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, abrazados y unidos como estaban, para recuperar el aliento y frenar los erráticos latidos de sus corazones.

Luego de unos minutos eternos, Ichigo salió de ella y la dejó sobre sus pies en el suelo. Le sonrió dulcemente y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la cama.

Se recostaron e Ichigo los tapó a ambos con las sábanas. Hikari se recostó sobre su pecho mientras el comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos.

-Fue increíble –Susurró luego de unos minutos el pelinaranja, con una tonta sonrisa.

-Sí. Increíble. – Acordó ella con la misma sonrisa y llena de satisfacción.

-Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Exclamó el shinigami sustituto cambiando de tema.

-Dime- Fue lo único que contestó la rubia.

-Sabías que Hikari es sinónimo de Rukia verdad? –

Ella dudo unos instantes y luego contestó riendo – Jamás fui buena inventando nombres… -

El ojimiel compartiendo su risa con ella dejó que la curiosidad lo embargara.

-Me gustaría saber el por qué de la peluca y los lentes de contacto, si no es mucho pedir.-

-Fue todo idea de las chicas, lo tomé como un juego cuando accedí a salir con ellas y creo que algunas copas de más hicieron que realmente no me importara.- Contestó ella.

\- Así que, nunca te engañe verdad? Siempre supiste que era yo –

-Por favor, podría reconocerte en cualquier lugar y con cualquier disfraz, supongo que yo también quise seguirte el juego nomás. O crees que hubiera hecho esto con alguna otra mujer? – Le preguntó el pelinaranja sorprendiéndola.

Esas palabras significaban mucho. Ninguno había planeado realmente que todo eso pasara, aunque sabían que algún día irremediablemente iba a suceder. Sus constantes peleas no eran más que un escape a la arrolladora tensión sexual que los envolvía, que casi los aplastaba. Les irritaba no poder estar en presencia del otro sin tener ganas de devorarse mutuamente.

Rukia dejó las cavilaciones y se sacó la peluca, dejando libre su corta y sedosa cabellera negra. Ichigo le besó la mejilla y le susurró con un deje juguetón en su oído – Ya sacié mis ganas de una mujer rubia, creo que ahora muero por probar una morena.-

La shinigami sonrió y comprendió que iba a ser una noche larga.

\- Y luego me gustaría una mujer con ojos violetas, porque la de aquí sigue teniendo ojos verdes –

Si… muy larga…

 **FIN**


End file.
